


True Vessels

by Snailhair



Series: Virgin Graces [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Cas, Commitment, Emotional, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Lighthouse, M/M, Pie, Smut, Top Dean, Wings, angelic mojo, lots of fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/pseuds/Snailhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being intimate with Castiel for little over a week, Dean ponders about sharing something more. Meanwhile, Castiel tries to decipher why Dean seems to be withholding a secret from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to part five of "Virgin Graces"! :) I want to thank you all, yet again, for reading and commenting on this series. I've had a blast revising it, and I hope you all will enjoy this part just as much as the rest! Thank you guys soooo much! Enjoy! :)

The Winchester brothers stood by the side of the road at the back of their car, staring at each other without saying a word. Sam had that look on his face, again; the same look of disbelief he was wearing the day he found out that Dean and Cas had been having sex behind his back. And Dean could feel his stomach growing tighter by the second. Ugh, why was Sammy looking at him like that? Why wouldn't he just answer the damn question? The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like forever, before Sam finally spoke.

“Dean,” he uttered, mouth and eyes wide open, “you've only been dating Cas for like a week, and now you want to _marry_ him?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Dean stopped him, holding his hands up, “First of all, I wouldn't call it ' _dating,_ ' okay? ' _Tasting the rainbow,_ ' is more like it. And, second, who the hell said anything about marriage? Do I look like the freakin' bachelor to you, Sam?”

“Then, why are you asking me about proposing?” his brother interjected, raising an accusing eyebrow.

“I'm not asking you about proposing,” Dean denied, “I'm asking...” 

The man took a hard breath and looked away, pausing to straighten out his words. Dammit, this was so difficult to put into words. How could he possibly explain this, in a way that Sam would understand? 

“Look,” Dean said, bringing his eyes back to Sam's, “Jess was the one for you, wasn't she? The one you'd give up your whole life for. The one who made you see things differently, and made you feel like you were worth something, even though you'd spent your whole life thinking that you didn't mean a damn thing to anyone. Maybe you couldn't see it at first, but then, it just hits you outta nowhere. That this is the person you want to have with you for the rest of your life, come hell or high water, no matter what, until the day you die.”

A gentle smile slowly bloomed across Sam's face. He was suddenly looking at Dean thoughtfully; as if he was in awe.

“Yeah,” the kid answered quietly, “That's right.”

“Well,” Dean gulped, feeling like he was spilling his guts, “Cas is it for me, man. I know how it sounds. I know you think I'm talking outta my ass. But it's the God's honest truth, Sammy... Now, please tell me, what am I supposed to do about it?”

Sam shrugged a little in response, letting his smile stay.

“What do you _want_ to do about it, Dean?” he replied.

Dean sighed with defeat, before stepping forward to brace a heavy hand on the trunk of his Impala. Ugh, his head was so crowed with thoughts and emotions that he couldn't even think straight. Yes, Dean loved Cas. And, yes, he _wanted_ to show Cas how much he cared about him; not just say the words, but prove it somehow. But Dean did _not_ want to do the whole small-chapel, white-dress, ring-exchange-in-front-of-God thing, either... 

“I don't have a damn clue,” Dean huffed truthfully.

In response to Dean's honest reply, Sam only chuckled a little and patted Dean's shoulder. The older brother looked at the younger in shock, feeling confused. Why the hell was Sam laughing at his distress? Dean wasn't joking! He was being serious!

“What?” Dean snapped, wanting an explanation.

“I like this,” Sam grinned, gesturing toward him, “I like what Cas has done to you.”

“What has Cas done to me?” Dean asked, lost.

Sam smirked and looked away, just long enough to reach over and close the computer on the trunk. He scooped up his laptop and took a breath, before turning back to give Dean another shrug. 

“He turned you into a believer,” Sam answered.

Dean gulped harshly at the sound of his brother's words. Holy shit. Sammy was right. Sam was so completely, absolutely right. Cas had done the impossible. Cas made Dean believe in angels, and taught him how to have faith in people, and showed him what it meant to love someone so much that it _hurt._ Cas even made Dean believe in himself; even when the man was surrounded by a world of doubt. No one else had ever been able to do that. No one but Cas.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean mumbled, feeling lightheaded at this new discovery, “You're right.”

Sam laughed again, as he hugged his computer in the bend of his arm. He was clearly entertained by Dean's lovesick behavior. 

“Just give it a little more time, Dean. I'm sure you'll figure out what to do when the time comes,” Sam said, sounding wise beyond his years.

A small whoosh of air breezed beside them – and Dean looked up to see Cas's bright, blue eyes staring back at him. The angel had appeared a few feet to their left, and was holding a fresh baked pie in one hand and a case of beer in the other. The sight of all of his favorite things in one place made a smile flash over Dean's lips. Pie, beer, _and_ Cas? Dean might as well have won the lottery. The man stood up straight next to his brother, letting his eyes wander all over the angel in front of him. Cas was smiling back simply in return, as if he was just as glad to see Dean again.

“Hello, Dean,” the angel breathed.

“Hey, Cas, baby,” Dean replied softly.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, letting their eyes pierce deeply into each other. See? This was the shit Dean was talking about. A million different emotions were coursing through him all at once, just by looking into Cas's baby blue eyes. But he couldn't put anymore words together. And, frankly, he didn't need to. All they had to do was look at each other, and Dean could feel the love between them. Dean took a step closer to Cas's form, wanting to reach out and take hold of his clothes and -

“Er... I'm still here,” Sam interrupted quickly, waving a hand around, “Just wanted to remind you. You know, just in case you were thinking of making-out or something.”

Dean's eyes widened, as he shot a look back to his brother. Oh, shit, what if Sam brought up their conversation again?! Dean didn't want Cas to know about anything that he and Sam had just discussed. He still needed to figure out what he was going to do, and he didn't want to spoil it beforehand. 

“Sammy, thank you for the very confidential, private talk we just had,” Dean said carefully, winking forcefully at his brother.

Sam seemed to understand Dean's subtle hint instantly. The guy nodded and strolled over to take a beer out of the case in Cas's hand. He snapped the cap off and took a drink, before walking back toward the car with his laptop in hand.

“Mum's the word, Dean,” Sam said casually, “I'll be in the car, whenever we're ready to hit the road.”

Dean watched his little brother climb into the backseat with his beer and computer, feeling grateful. Man, Dean was really lucky to have such an understanding little brother... Once Sam was inside the Impala, Dean turned around to bring his attention back to the angel in front of him. Cas looked better than ever, as he held the pie out with a sweet smile.

“I hope you are fond of apple,” he hummed quietly.

For once, Dean didn't care about the pie. He dismissed the steaming pastry, and reached beyond it to grab Cas's face with both hands. In a single motion, Dean plunged their lips together; savoring the familiar flavor of Cas's wet mouth. The angel kissed back for a moment, circling his tongue around Dean's with eagerness, before hesitantly pulling away. 

“Dean,” Cas breathed, his voice catching in his throat, “I already wish to fornicate with you. You are not making it easy for me to hold back for your brother's sake.”

Dean chuckled, before bringing a hand forward to trace Cas's pink lips with the tip of his finger. Shit, they were so damn soft and sweet. Dean wanted to taste them forever.

“Sorry. Couldn't help it,” Dean smiled, “Thanks for getting the pie.”

“It's my pleasure,” Cas replied.

Dean smirked playfully. God, he loved hearing Cas say the word 'pleasure,' in that deep, sexy voice of his. The man lifted the warm pie out of the angel's hand, to replace it with his own hand. Dean gently pulled Cas toward the Impala with a smile on his face, feeling the same amount of eagerness that Cas was showing.

“Let's hurry up and find a motel, so you won't have to hold back,” Dean grinned quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sorry, guys,” Sam mumbled, as he held up a single key, “only one room.”

Castiel felt bitterness grow in the pit of his stomach, as he eyed the metal key between Sam's fingers. One room? The Winchesters had driven the rest of the day to get to this motel – forcing Castiel to endure countless hours of suppressed arousal; teased by Dean's closeness, but unable to touch him – and now they were going to have to share a room with Sam? Castiel was going to have to wait even _longer_ to touch Dean?

“No,” Castiel disagreed, shaking his head, “we must find another motel.”

That was the only course of action that would remedy the situation. Castiel was determined to be intimate with Dean, and sharing a room with Sam prevented it from happening. 

“Dude,” Sam sighed, seeming equally aggravated, “We've already paid for this one. We're running low on cash again and we can't afford – ”

“ _No,_ ” Castiel repeated, feeling angered panic sweep over him, “I – I need to be alone with Dean.”

Sam made a face at Cas's words, appearing both annoyed and repulsed. Castiel knew that he sounded very greedy and lustful. But, when it came to Dean, Cas didn't care how he sounded. His words were honest and true, no matter how uncomfortable they made Sam. While Castiel and Sam engaged in a standoff, Dean reached over to lay a hand on the angel's shoulder. His forest green eyes met Cas's blue, and sympathetic apology appeared in his expression.

“Just one night, Cas,” Dean said quietly, his mouth turning downward, “we can go one night without it, right?”

Castiel sighed heavily with defeat. He was not expecting Dean to agree with Sam. But, perhaps Dean was tired and in need of rejuvenation. Dean seemed to have been lost in thought all day; barely speaking to anyone, and staring off vacantly. Perhaps he required a break from the physical exertion of strenuous intercourse. Castiel wanted Dean to be in good health, of course. Even if that meant giving up a single night of intimacy. The angel nodded to show his agreement, while he silently chastised himself for being so selfish.

Once inside their motel room, the Winchester brothers got settled into their normal routine; each picking a bed, brushing their teeth, and getting comfy. Sam yawned repeatedly as he got into his own bed, signaling that he was also tired. Dean slid beneath his own covers in the opposite bed, which left Castiel to sit between them in a wooden chair. The angel positioned the chair toward Dean's bed with his back toward Sam, so that he could watch over Dean as he slept. 

But, while the brothers got in bed, Castiel kept meeting eyes with Dean - and could see glimpses of something hidden in the man's green hues. Dean didn't look tired at all. If anything, he appeared to be a little _excited._ He reached over to turn off the lamp, before rolling onto his side to face Castiel with feverish delight. And Castiel could only stare down at him with wonder; desperate to know what was going through the man's flirtatious mind.

“'Night, Sammy,” Dean called, though he stared at Cas with a delicious-looking grin.

“'Night,” Sam repeated, before turning off his own light.

The room became dark and silent, after both lamps were off. Castiel kept his eyes on Dean's face in the dark, watching him bring a finger up to press over his own smiling lips. Dean was apparently gesturing for Castiel to remain quiet, as if something was about to take place. Castiel nodded to show Dean he was taking his order, even though he didn't know why Dean wanted him to remain silent. 

But, it became clear, when Castiel saw Dean's hand slowly reach out to slide along his leg.

Dean's fingers were crawling up the inside of Castiel's leg; inching upward, until Dean's hand reached the angel's private area. Castiel bit down on his bottom lip as he felt Dean's fingers cup the bulge and tighten around the fabric with full force. Oh! So _that's_ why Dean wanted Castiel to be silent! He was planning to be intimate, whether Sam was in the room or not. Dean was such a good liar, that even Castiel believed him, when he said they could go one night without intercourse. Judging by Dean's current actions, it was obvious that they couldn't. 

Dean smirked pridefully, as Castiel tried desperately to hold down noises. Dean's demanding grip was hardening the angel's member through his pants. He was groping Castiel's organ; squeezing it, and rubbing it through the fabric. It felt so wonderful.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered urgently in the silence, “Please.”

Dean's hand squeezed harder; rolling Castiel's scrotum around between his tight fingers. Castiel sighed erotically, bringing a hand up to cover his own mouth. Ah, that felt so good... But Sam was directly behind them! The younger Winchester may have been close to sleep, but he was not fully asleep yet. Sam shifted in the bed behind Castiel, yawning again and moving lazily. The angel's heart raced – not only at the feeling of Dean's monstrous grip on his stiffening erection, but also at the possibility of being seen by Sam. In a panic, Castiel leaned over to whisper directly into Dean's ear.

“You told me once,” the angel breathed, “that you did not want us to touch in front of your brother.”

Dean pulled his head back enough to stare up at Castiel with smugness. The man let his tongue slip out of his mouth, and traced Castiel's lips with the wet muscle, before kissing him properly. Castiel sighed again, feeling Dean's tongue boldly penetrate his mouth.

“That didn't stop you from giving me head beside him in the car, did it?” Dean whispered back after their kiss, his smile remaining smug.

“Would you two stop mumbling over there,” Sam growled from across the room, “I don't know what you're saying, but it's annoying as hell. I'm trying to sleep.”

Castiel could almost see Dean's face turn pale in the dark. It was clear that he was not expecting Sam to be listening. Dean's smile disappeared, but his grip on Castiel's member never wavered. He appeared stunned for a moment, before speaking.

“Okay, fine,” he called out toward Sam, “We'll shut up.”

Castiel casually turned around in his seat, to watch Sam roll over. The younger Winchester was facing them now, but his eyes were thankfully closed. The angel turned to look down at Dean; assuming that their intimate touches and whispers were over, now that Sam wanted them to quiet down. Castiel thought Dean would let go of him and roll over – But, instead, Dean was now reaching out with _both_ hands. Castiel felt almost paralyzed with shock, as he watched Dean quickly undo his belt and open his pants. The man freed the angel's erection and closed his fingers around it, to begin sliding his clenched fist up and down the hard muscle. Dean's green eyes were staring up at Castiel in the dark the whole time, watching with pride. Cas's heart pounded in his ribcage, fueling his erection. Dean was so good at giving pleasure...

While Dean used one hand to stimulate Castiel's erection, he used the other to squeeze Cas's scrotum. Castiel panted quietly as Dean stroked him, feeling a bit worried. The angel glanced over his shoulder to spy at Sam again, praying he wasn't aware of the actions taking place in front of him. Thankfully, Sam's eyes were still closed. He was carefully drifting to sleep; blissfully ignorant of Dean's workings. Castiel twitched suddenly, feeling Dean's thumb draw a hard circle around the head of his shaft. Ah! The angel wanted so badly to moan out with pleasure, but he clinched his jaw instead. His eyes wandered back down to see Dean's confident smirk. The man was clearly taking joy in watching the angel try to restrain himself. 

Dean was holding Castiel's scrotum in a vise-like grip, while his hand kept pumping the angel's shaft. In the midst of stimulation, Castiel reached his own hand down to cup the side of Dean's beautiful face. Dean was so talented with his knowledge of intercourse. Where had he acquired these skills? Castiel slid his thumb over to rub Dean's moist bottom lip, unable to break the stare they held in the dark. 

Dean smirked, before opening his mouth to grab Castiel's thumb between his teeth. The man's tongue slathered around the angel's finger, while he carefully bit down on it. A low moan escaped Castiel's throat, as the pain echoed straight to the throbbing erection in Dean's hand. The sting seemed to catapult the angel toward finishing. Castiel was panting aloud, now; rocking his hips with Dean's strokes and practically melting in the wooden chair.

“Dean,” he breathed, “I'm so clo -”

“Shut up,” Sam mumbled loudly behind him.

Castiel nearly gasped at the sound of Sam's voice. He had forgotten all about Sam trying to sleep – but it didn't matter, now! Castiel was so close to the finish, that he could practically feel his release swelling in his scrotum. It seemed like Dean didn't even comprehend that his brother had spoken. His hand kept a steady pace; never wavering, as it coaxed Castiel into the dizzying height of ecstasy. Dean clamped his sharp teeth harder on Cas's thumb, and flicked his tongue against it. Feeling all of the stimulation at once – the stroking, the tugging, the licking, the biting – finally shoved the angel over the edge. 

Castiel desperately fought back moans, as he felt his erection begin to pulse. He looked down in the dark, to watch the white semen shoot out of the tip. Dean flinched and let go of Castiel's thumb, as some of it landed on his cheek and forehead. The angel blinked several times as he panted, trying to see Dean more clearly while orgasm claimed his body. The man let go to wipe the fluid from his face, still smiling up at Castiel with pride.

“Damn. That thing is like a loaded gun,” he whispered.

Castiel glanced back at Sam, fearing he may have heard Dean's words. But the younger Winchester seemed to be nearly asleep, now. Castiel sighed with relief, still descending from his potent pleasure. He was overwhelmingly grateful that Sam didn't see any of that... The angel turned forward again, just in time to see Dean holding up his blanket. He grinned at Castiel in the dark as he nodded toward the open space beside him. Castiel looked over the vacant space, feeling confused. What was Dean doing? Was he wanting Castiel to join him in the bed?

“Hurry up,” Dean whispered, “Get in here, before Sam bitches again.”

Although he was still a bit worried about Sam, Castiel got up from the chair – swaying a little with his orgasmic delirium – and fixed his clothes, before quickly and quietly climbing into the bed with Dean. The angel was more than eager to lay next to the man. Dean's body heat instantly comforted Castiel, causing him to nuzzle closer to Dean on the mattress. Dean draped the blanket over Castiel; still wearing the smile that refused to leave his lips. 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered, sliding an arm around the man's torso, “your brother might see us laying together.”

“I don't care,” Dean replied, resting his head close to Cas's, “He'll get over it.” 

“But, our intimate touches make him uncomfortable, Dean,” Castiel reminded.

“Cas, baby. It's okay. He needs to get used to it, anyway. Especially if we're gonna -”

Dean's voice stopped short, and he forced down a harsh swallow. Castiel searched the man's green eyes in the dark, trying to figure out why he couldn't finish his sentence. The same look of pensiveness he had been wearing all day came back over his face, and Cas desperately craved to know what was causing his apprehension. Something personal was hidden beyond Dean's emerald stare. Something large and important, that he seemed to be suppressing. 

“If we're going to what, Dean?” Castiel urged, feeling overwhelmed with curiosity. 

Though he seemed a bit distraught, Dean sighed and let his smile return. He stretched his arm around Castiel's back to pull the angel close against him on the bed. He pressed their lips together once again; softer this time, and with more feeling. Dean pulled away to smirk, as he glanced along Cas's face once more before closing his eyes. Castiel watched peacefulness drift over Dean's features in the dark.

“Sam will have to get used to it,” Dean repeated in a whisper, his hand softly caressing the fabric over Cas's back, “'Cause I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.”

Castiel felt a smile on his own lips. He knew that Dean was wanting to say something more, just like he did that morning in the Impala. But seeing the utter peace on Dean's beautiful face made Cas feel better. Perhaps Dean would eventually reveal his true thoughts when he was ready. The angel rested his head close, and watched over his human while he drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love putting Sam into awkward situations. (Hmm. Maybe I take after Gabriel, a bit?) ;) Yeah, there's gonna be plenty more smut in this story, too, so I hope you guys brought some extra pairs of underwear with you! :D Thank you guys so much - seriously, soooooo much - for all those nice comments! I'm honestly humbled by some of the things you say! Thank you! :) The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Dean yawned loudly, as he finally blinked his eyes open against the harsh morning light. The view in front of him slowly came into focus – revealing Cas's familiar face staring back at him. Dean tightened his arms around the angel's warm torso; realizing that he was practically laying on top of Cas on the bed. This made the fourth morning in a row, that Dean had woken up to see those giant blue eyes; clear as crystal, and deep as the ocean. 

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas mumbled, wearing a tiny smile on his pink lips.

Dean took a deep breath, filling his lungs with Cas's heavenly scent. Damn, it felt good to wake up like this; tangled up with Cas, and seeing his blue eyes before anything else. There was no better way to start the day. This was the way Dean wanted to wake up for the rest of his life...

“Yes it is, baby,” Dean replied lazily.

The man slowly shifted on the bed, inching close enough to press his lips against Cas's. An odd feeling of contentment washed over Dean as he kissed his angel 'good morning.' How did Dean live his life, a week ago? How did he keep finding reasons to get up in the morning, without having Cas there to remind him? Dean couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy to wake up – to be _alive._ He pulled back to look at Cas again, searching over his perfect features. God, he was so damn _beautiful._

“I love you so much,” Dean uttered, unable to stop himself.

For a split second, as he lost himself inside Cas's eyes, Dean was ready to spill his guts. He was on the verge of telling Cas about wanting to spend the rest of his life with him; about wanting to wake up to his stupid face every single morning, and kiss him until the end of time... But then, Dean realized that Cas's breathing was beginning to pick up.

“Your brother has stepped out,” Cas whispered, his baby blues seeming to light up with excitement, “He has gone to get breakfast. Quick. We need to hurry.”

Hurry? What the hell did they need to hurry for? Before Dean could ask, Cas was suddenly reaching down to toss the blanket off of them. With the flick of his wrist, the angel flipped the man onto his back. Dean gasped at Cas's forcefulness. Geez! What happened to that sweet, tender moment they were having? Why couldn't they just wake up slowly together, instead of trying to squeeze in another quickie? Dean felt his dick twitch anyway, as Cas drove their mouths together again. The angel's lips trailed down the man's neck, as he hiked Dean's shirt up passed his nipples. Dean sighed, both aggravated and aroused. In all honesty, Cas's sex-crazed behavior was kind of Dean's fault. He had somehow turned an innocent angel into a sex monster.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, feeling his dick start to harden, as Cas rubbed his hand against it through the fabric of his briefs, “you don't have to -”

“I want to, Dean,” Cas interrupted, yanking Dean's briefs down to expose his growing cock, “I must repay you for last night.”

Dean stared down at his own dick for a second, feeling guilty. Cas didn't need to 'repay' him. Dean gave Cas a hand job the night before because he _wanted to;_ not because he thought he would get something in return!

“But, Cas,” Dean argued, “you don't – ahh!”

Dean gasped at the sudden feeling of Cas's hot, wet mouth covering his dick. Shit, that felt good. As much as Dean wanted to savor the moment of waking up peacefully next to Cas – he found that he suddenly didn't want Cas to stop blowing him, either. Cas's head was bobbing up and down, and his blue eyes were wide open and watching Dean's face; like they always did. Dean's heart rate picked up, as he watched the angel suck him forcefully. Geez, he hadn't even been awake for five minutes, and they were already going at it! 

“Cas,” Dean breathed harshly, “we don't have to do this every time we're alone.”

Cas held Dean's dick steady with his hand, while he slid his mouth off to speak.

“But, I've craved so badly to touch you all night,” Cas objected.

Ah, the angel's lips had brushed up against the sensitive head of Dean's cock as he spoke, and ran his hand up and down the length. Dean took a moment to breathe and think, feeling his dick begin to throb in Cas's hand. He wanted to share a simple, peaceful moment with his angel – but how could he possibly argue with Cas, when the guy literally had him by the balls? Dean gently placed his thoughts about love and future toward the back of his mind; storing them away safely, to retrieve them after they were done. 

“Okay,” Dean squeaked, “go ahead.”

A grin flashed over Cas's face, before he dove mouth-first over Dean's dick. Thanks to the week long sex-fest they'd shared, Cas knew just how to get Dean off. He let Dean's cock to reach all the way to the back of his throat, just like always; sliding quickly up and down the whole shaft. Dean could feel Cas swallowing on the way down each time; stimulating the head of Dean's dick with his throat. Dean groaned out loud and let his head fall back against the pillow. Forget sex monster. Dean had somehow created a _sex god._

Cas's blue-eyed stare never faltered. He kept them wide open as always, drinking in every reaction on Dean's face. For some reason, Dean kind of liked feeling Cas's eyes on him. The angel gently kneaded Dean's sack with his fingers while he sucked him; letting his cheeks hollow around Dean's rock-hard shaft. Dean could barely breathe, feeling all this stimulation at once. 

“Dammit, Cas,” Dean sighed, “you're a pro.”

Cas didn't reply, of course; because he was being choked by Dean's cock. But the angel quickened in response. Dean reached down to gently run his fingers through Cas's soft, dark hair as he worked. Sex seemed to feel so much better, now that Dean knew exactly how he felt. Cas was _the one._ It may have sounded like something straight out of a chick-flick, but it was true. Cas was _it._ He was Dean's _everything._ And sex with him was so much more powerful, now that Dean was aware of it. Dean rocked his hips a little, feeling on the very edge of orgasm. The pleasure and emotion were peaking in his body.

“Cas,” Dean cried out, “Baby! Gnaah!”

Dean climaxed in a giant explosion; having to grip the bed with both hands. His dick pulsed down Cas's throat, while tidal waves of pleasure crashed over him. Though his sight went a little blurry, Dean made sure to keep his eyes locked with Cas's the whole time. The angel swallowed down the man's release – lapping it up, just as he always did – before slowly sliding his mouth off the wet shaft. Dean's dick fell against his stomach with a quiet 'thump'; both tender and spent. Dean panted under the effects of his massive orgasm, feeling weak. With shaky arms, he reached down to grab the front of Cas's coat and laid back; pulling the angel to lay on top of him. Cas complied willingly with Dean's efforts; smiling, as he hovered above to stare down at Dean with those hypnotic baby blues. 

Now that the sex was over, Dean reclaimed the earlier thoughts of love and future from the back of his mind. They were front and center, now; and with the intoxicating side effects from his recent orgasm, the emotions tied to those thoughts became even more potent. Dammit, Cas was right there in front of him! Dean needed to spill his guts to him, right now; to tell him everything that had been running through his mind for the past few days. About how much he loved him, and wanted to be with him forever. Because, dammit, Dean loved this son-of-a-bitch so much...

But, on the other hand, Dean didn't want to _tell_ Cas. He wanted to _show_ him. He wanted to prove it. He wanted to do something really big, to leave a lasting impression in the angel's mind; something that would make him always remember how much he was loved. Just like Cas did for him all the time...

“Dean,” Cas whispered.

Dean pulled himself from his thoughts, realizing that he had been staring blankly at Cas for a few long seconds. Cas was staring down at Dean with worry; studying his expression with genuine concern.

“Please... Tell me,” he requested softly, searching Dean's eyes to find the answer.

Dean gulped, feeling torn. Ah, dammit, he didn't want Cas to worry – but he didn't want to tell him the truth yet, either. Dean wanted to surprise him somehow, by doing something special. But he still wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Dean reached up to gently touch his angel's beautiful face, wanting so much to just let it out...

There was a knock at the door.

Dean and Cas didn't even look toward it. They both knew who it was. And, to be honest, neither one of them wanted to let go of each other to go answer the door, either.

“Uh, there is a tie on the door,” Sam's muffled voice called, “I'm assuming you're busy in there, but I need my stuff.”

Sammy's sudden interruption made Dean get a better grip of his thoughts. His little brother had told him that he would know what to do when the time came. And Dean was pretty sure that now wasn't the time. Although he knew Cas was probably going to be bummed, Dean couldn't say it now. Instead, Dean tilted his head up to kiss Cas's lips with meaning.

“Not yet, Cas, baby,” Dean breathed, “I'm still trying to figure it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it nice, that Dean actually wanted to have a moment of peace WITHOUT sex, for once? :) It might be little out of character for him, but I like to think that Dean is 'Growing up' and 'seeing the light' in this fic. (The 'Light'. See what I did there, HighPriestessoftheMysterious? Because Lighthouse? hehehe... eh.) ;) Don't worry, though. Dean's gonna be spilling his guts soon enough! :D Thank you all so, so very much for reading this fic! The next chapter - which is full of angsty feels - will be out soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a reminder: This chapter is going to get pretty feelsy... That is all. I now return you to your regularly scheduled destiel.) :)

For the entire day, Castiel attempted to figure out what it was that Dean could not tell him.

The angel stayed close to the Winchesters, as they interviewed various people about their current case. They were asking about strange happenings, in hopes of finding the whereabouts of the witch responsible for taking hearts from numerous victims. The brothers ate lunch in a local pub and spent supper at a diner; researching information and putting together evidence. Castiel nearly always had his eyes on Dean; studying the man's actions and movements. That same vacant look of thought would come over Dean's face every so often, leaving Cas to wonder what was on his mind.

Castiel assumed – since they were closer than ever – that Dean would be able to openly say anything to him, without fear of being judged. They had shared everything; from their awkward first sexual encounter, to admitting their favorite guilty pleasures. Castiel was under the impression that there were no secrets left between them – but, what if he was wrong? Perhaps there was some deep, personal secret that Dean was withholding. But, if that was the case, then what could Dean possibly have to hide from Castiel? The answer seemed to come to the angel, after hours of contemplation... Perhaps Dean couldn't _tell_ Castiel, because it _related_ to Castiel.

It was the only explanation that seemed to fit. But, what was it about Castiel that Dean couldn't bear to share? Dean had told him everything; even stated the words 'I love you,' which was a gigantic accomplishment for both of them. Castiel had seen this sort of behavior from Dean before. Sometimes, when Dean had arguments with his brother, it seemed like he was about to say something - but, then his mouth would close and he would walk away; as if what he was about to say might hurt Sam too much, and he didn't have the heart to cause his little brother such pain.

Castiel wondered if Dean was doing the same to him; attempting to withhold hurtful things, to spare the angel's grief.

Was Dean wanting to ask for something, that he knew Castiel could not give? Was Dean craving human interaction again? Perhaps Dean missed the simplicity of natural sex. Perhaps he was recalling past sexual partners, such as Rhonda Hurley. Perhaps he longed for the comforts of female companionship. It seemed to be the only thing that Castiel could think of, that Dean might assume the angel could not offer him.

Castiel's heart felt very heavy, after coming to this terrible conclusion. He sat alone in silence in the backseat of the impala – pondering over what he could do to remedy the situation – while Dean drove and Sam accompanied him in the front seat. Castiel stared down at the vacant seat next to him, recalling the rainy day in South America when he and Dean took refuge in that very spot...

“Cas?” 

Castiel glanced up at the sound of Sam's voice. The younger Winchester had turned in his seat to look at Castiel with actual concern in his eyes.

“You okay? You're pretty quiet,” he noted quietly.

Castiel brought his eyes to the rear view mirror, where he met Dean's emerald stare. Dean, also, looked concerned – but it caused Castiel physical pain to see his beautiful eyes. In that very moment, Castiel wanted to tell Dean that he would give him anything; whatever he wanted, no matter the cost. But Cas knew, however, that Sam would not wish to hear their private conversation. The angel glanced back to the younger Winchester, before lowering his eyes again.

“I'm fine,” he replied quietly.

As Castiel turned his attention back to the seat, he heard Sam whisper, _'you need to talk to him.'_ From the corner of his eye, Castiel could see Dean giving a nod to his brother; agreeing to speak with Castiel. The rest of the ride back to their motel was silent. The angel in the backseat attempted to ready his words, knowing that a conversation with Dean was in his near future.

At the motel, Dean and Sam traded information when they got out of the car; mostly crime scene photos and eye witness reports. Sam had purchased his own room, and agreed to try to find the witch by morning.

“She's gotta be close to that orphanage,” Sam said, gathering the papers off the hood, “Kids don't just turn into frogs when they misbehave. 'Night, Dean. I'll be in room eleven.”

“Okay. See you in the morning, Sammy,” Dean replied picking up his duffel bag.

The younger brother gave a cheerful wave to Castiel, as well; attempting to be both friendly and courteous. The angel could tell that Sam was trying his best to provoke a smile from them.

“Cas,” Sam called, still walking away, “you guys don't get too rowdy, okay? My window better still be intact tomorrow.”

Castiel nodded gloomily, as Sam finally turned to walk away. The angel felt Dean take his hand, and pull him toward their own room. Castiel sighed heavily, as he looked down at their joined fingers. Was Dean secretly wishing that Castiel's hand belonged to another body?

Dean led the way into the room to flip the light on and toss his bag on the floor. The man casually strode over to sit on the edge of one of the beds, and leaned over to take off his shoes. There was a peaceful smile on his face, that made Castiel ache on the inside. How could Dean be so happy, when Cas felt so utterly terrible?

“I could get used to this,” Dean mumbled, tossing his shoes away, “Sam getting his own room. You and me sharing -”

The man's eyes flickered up to met Castiel's, and his smile slowly faded away. It was apparent that he could see the distress on the angel's expression. Castiel shifted his feet nervously, as he stared down at Dean's precious face. He could no longer keep his emotions contained. It felt like his heart was on the verge of breaking. Castiel needed to know Dean's secret, before it killed him inside...

“Dean,” Castiel said, taking a shaky breath, “do you require female companionship?”

 

Dean blinked strangely at Cas's question, feeling a little confused. Wait. What? Did he hear that correctly? Did Cas seriously just ask him about 'female companionship'? The angel stood bashfully by the closed motel door, seeming serious. Cas wanted an honest answer, but Dean wasn't sure how to respond.

“What?” he eventually said, lost.

“Because, if you do, I – I can try to acquire a new vessel,” the angel went on, his voice high with worry, “It may take a little coaxing, but I believe that if I speak enough, I could convince -”

“Cas,” Dean interrupted, shaking his head, “What are you talking about?”

The man stood up from the bed again, feeling worry take root in his gut. A new vessel?! Ugh, why would Dean _ever_ want Cas to get a new vessel?! What the hell could have made Cas think this?! The angel took another shaky breath; his big blue eyes full of desperation and pain. He looked so worried and fearful; as if he really thought Dean wanted someone else.

“Anyone of your choosing, Dean,” Cas kept going, determined to win him over, “I'll try my best to -”

“Stop,” Dean barked, stepping forward to take hold of Cas's pained face between his hands, “Just stop, Cas. Where the hell is this coming from?”

“It's what you won't share with me, isn't it?” the angel assumed, searching Dean's face, “You're trying to spare my feelings, by not admitting that you miss being with others. I understand, Dean. I -”

“ _No!_ ” Dean nearly shouted, appalled by the very thought, “Stop it!”

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing! _This_ was what Cas had been doing all day?! The angel had been jumping to the worst damn conclusions, just because Dean had trouble keeping his thoughts to himself! The pain in Cas's innocent blue eyes tore Dean's heart nearly in two. Geez, it was just like when they kept their secret from Sam. Why did everyone feel the need to think the worst things?!

Hoping to calm his angel down, Dean gently stroked Cas's pale cheeks with both thumbs, and stared deeply down into his blue eyes. Dean needed to make a few things clear; to tell Cas how he really felt, about this whole 'vessel' thing.

“Cas,” Dean began softly, “I don't want anything else but what you already are.”

Cas seemed to like this statement. His blue eyes perked up a bit, and his lips stopped quivering. Dean quickly kept going; wanting to get all the words out.

“Baby, I fell in love with _this_ vessel. _This_ face is the one I get excited to see. _These_ lips,” he paused to trace them with his thumb, “are the ones I wanna kiss. And don't even get me started on those damn eyes...” he said, staring deeply into them.

A twitch of a smile appeared briefly on Cas's face. 

“This whole time we've been together, I've never complained about you being a guy,” Dean whispered, feeling full of emotion, “Because I love _you,_ dammit. Not just this meat suit you're walking around in. I like having sex with _you,_ and your hot-as-hell wings, okay? Cas... I may not ever know what you really look like, but _this,_ ” he said, bringing his hand to rest over Cas's beating heart, “... this is good enough for me.”

Cas finally seemed to understand what Dean was trying to say. The angel nodded a little in Dean's hands, letting his eyes glow with clarity. Dean quickly wrapped Cas into a fierce hug; holding him tight and tenderly, while he beat himself up in his mind. God, Dean was such a dickhead. Why didn't he just tell Cas about his thoughts before, instead of letting the guy go crazy with worry? Dean should have known better than to keep secrets from the people he loved; especially after seeing what it did to Sam.

Wanting to drive home the message, Dean pulled back to kiss his angel's lips. Cas's hands came up to cling to the front of Dean's shirt, as he plunged into it with full force. While they kissed, Dean realized that this might be the right time to tell Cas about his thoughts. Maybe it was the time, now, to explain what he had really been thinking about for the last few days. But Cas, though, pulled away to speak before Dean could even find his voice.

“You really like my wings, Dean?” the angel asked, sounding hopeful.

Dean grinned, feeling so glad that Cas wasn't worried anymore.

“Hell yes,” he answered truthfully, “I'm pretty sure they're the only things in the world that can give me an instant boner.”

Cas grinned back, letting his gorgeous blue eyes light up with heat.

“Then, can we consider tonight a special occasion?” he nearly whispered, “because I'd like to show them to you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first thought up this chapter, I didn't realize how heartbreaking it was until after I wrote down the words. (I must have been having a rough day or something.) I think I speak for a lot of people, when I say that it's pretty easy to jump to the worst conclusions when you have zero information to go on. Dean didn't mean to make poor Cas think those things. It just happens to the best of us. I hope this chapter didn't hurt you too bad. (please forgive me, if it did.) :( But, on the Brightside, more angelic smut is in your immediate future! :D Thank you guys so much for reading! Chapter five will be out soon! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was grinning, as he pulled Castiel along by his coat. The man backed casually to the bed, and allowed himself to fall back on the mattress. He yanked Castiel on top of him afterward, making the bed bounce with their combined weight.

“Hell yeah, it's a special occasion,” Dean agreed with a smirk, “Break out the magic feathers, baby.”

Castiel could feel a smile extending all the way across his own face. The angel was so relieved to hear Dean express his admiration for him – not only Castiel himself, but also the vessel in which the angel resided. Male or female; it didn't matter to Dean. It seemed that Castiel had worried over nothing... Wishing to show his appreciation, the angel bent down to place a hand over each side of his human; gripping the bed tightly. Using his grace, Castiel quickly flew them – along with the entire bed – to a secluded location. 

It was a place on the other side of the world that he visited quite often, and was very fond of. It was the latest part of the night, here. The moon and stars were casting a soft, white light down on them from above. The bed was now positioned between a row of trees that stretched on for miles; the limbs reaching out to touch one another in the shallow breeze. The air smelt sweet with a woodsy musk. Fireflies peppered the atmosphere, as well; shedding a yellow glow on the whole of the scenery. 

Castiel sat up on the bed, to give Dean enough room to look around. The angel watched with harbored satisfaction, as the man's green eyes soaked in the sight. Castiel always enjoyed taking Dean to isolated, beautiful places such as this; not just so that they could be alone, but also because Castiel adored seeing the childlike awe bloom on Dean's precious face.

“Where are we?” Dean asked, his hands gripping Castiel's coat tightly.

“We are in an olive tree orchard, in Greece,” Castiel answered, reaching up to trace Dean's strong jaw line with the tips of his fingers, “The sun will rise here in two hours.”

Dean's eyes glanced among the cascading tree limbs, watching them sway in the low breeze. Castiel waited for Dean to become more comfortable with his surroundings, knowing that it would take a moment or two for him to get used to the breathtaking view. A smile raised on the corner of the man's mouth, as he met eyes with Castiel once again.

“I've never been this far away,” he whispered in the silence, “What are we here for?”

“I've brought us here to avoid destroying the motel,” Castiel replied, sheepishly.

Dean looked over the angel's face with understanding, seeming to remember what it was like for Castiel to come out of his vessel during intercourse. The man nodded a little, before leaning forward on the bed to press their lips together. Dean's hands tugged at Castiel's coat; pushing it off the angel's shoulders in a slow and seductive manor. Castiel sighed behind their kiss as his hands wandered all over Dean's chest and shoulders. He didn't like feeling Dean's clothes, though. Castiel wanted to feel his body, instead; his bare skin and muscles. With a flash of his grace, Castiel disrobed them; at last being able to observe the naked masterpiece before him.

Dean's bare body appeared softer in the moonlight. His thick veins and ridged muscles were blurred in the glow, leaving only smooth tan skin. Castiel pressed his hands flat against Dean's warm chest and savored the very touch of him; so warm and soft. Dean was a true wonder, that seemed to become even more captivating with each of their intimate meetings. 

The man's muscular arms reached out to circle around Castiel; tugging him close to join their mouths together. Dean gently turned to lay Cas down on the mattress afterward, and the angel fell back against the soft pillows. He kept his own arms hooked around Dean's neck, as the man's lips traveled to his neck to lightly suck on the skin. Dean's hands seemed to wander all over Castiel, as well; as if he'd yearned to touch him for a long time. 

Castiel looked down to watch Dean's mouth make it's way all around his torso. The man was pecking small kisses to almost every inch of the angel's skin; his biceps, his collar bone, his nipples, his stomach, his wrist and hands... Castiel was a bit taken back by Dean's affectionate gestures. The man rarely acted this way during intercourse; so gentle and caressing and focused on numerous parts of Castiel's body. Perhaps this had to do with their recent conversation about vessels. Perhaps this was Dean's way of apologizing to Castiel's physical form... 

Dean raised to rest on his knees before Castiel; causing the moonlight to shine directly on him, and make his green eyes glisten in the glow. Being gentle, Dean took hold of Castiel's legs and carefully bent them back. He then leaned down between them, to kiss Cas's open lips once more. 

“I'm pretty sure we forgot the lube,” the man whispered, as he pressed his dry fingertips against Castiel's tight entrance.

All at once, Castiel reached his hand out and summoned his coat. The fabric appeared in his palm instantly, and he and Dean sifted through the pockets until Dean found their bottle of lubricant. Once they had the item they needed, Castiel tossed the coat aside and brought his hands forward to hold his own legs back. The angel watched with hungry eyes, as Dean poured some of the liquid contents between their bodies. Castiel couldn't wait to feel Dean penetrate him; to feel Dean's hard shaft inside his angelic form.

“Do it, Dean,” Castiel practically begged, “please hurry.”

Dean chuckled a little as he sat back on his knees. Castiel's desperate need seemed to amuse him somehow. The man quickly rubbed the lubricant between Cas's cheeks, before coating his own growing erection with the rest. The sight of Dean's glistening organ made Castiel's own member begin to throb. Once comfortable with the preparation, Dean braced a hand on one of the angel's legs and guided himself inside; pushing all the way in, until his stomach was flat against Castiel's backside. Cas groaned with delight at the massive sensation; hearing his own voice echo through the orchard. 

Dean smiled above him, as he slowly began to thrust in and out. The painful friction of Dean's large member penetrating his tight opening influenced Castiel's pleasure. The angel was ready to feel it with his celestial grace. Castiel slowly allowed his grace to come forth, being slow and steady for Dean's sake. As he exited his vessel, Cas saw the look in Dean's eyes change. Dean was no longer playful, but serious and aroused instead. The man's hips sped up, as Castiel's glow began to shine on his face. 

Castiel was beginning to feel more; to feel _everything._ He could feel the blood pumping through Dean's erection as it was inside him, and feel sweat beneath the palms of Dean's hands as they clung to his knees. The angel's vessel began to glow with power as the sensations of intercourse intensified. The tree limbs above them began to sway in the oncoming winds produced by the sheer magnitude of Castiel's grace. 

The angel allowed his wings to stretch out to their fullest capacity; letting them reach out from his back as far as they could. It felt so good to let his wings burst free; to release his true self in front of Dean. Castiel knew that seeing his wings was Dean's favorite part. The angel deliberately flared each of his feathers out, attempting to arouse Dean further.

 

Dean's mouth fell open to gasp for air, as he watched Cas's wings stretch to full plumage behind him. The angel was glowing underneath him, as he pounded mercilessly into his ass. Damn, the sight of Cas going full-celestial was always as sexy as hell. Dean thrust harder into Cas's tight hole, feeling the inside of Cas's body heating up with his grace. 

The angel groaned again; tilting his head back, and exposing his glorious Adam's apple. The sound of Cas's cry echoed through the trees, and Dean heard the distant sound of branches breaking. Dean meant to look up and make sure it wasn't a branch that was directly over their heads – but he couldn't take his eyes off Cas. The angel was writhing and panting; reaching up to grab the pillow behind his head and cling to it while he whimpered. Watching Cas act so desperately made Dean painfully curious to know what it felt like to be on the other end of this angelic pleasure. Shit, sex had to be good for angels, because Cas was nearly crying out with pleasure.

“ _Dean,_ ” he whined.

Dean could almost feel the sound waves of Cas's cry in the air, just like he did the other night. It blasted from Cas's throat and reverberated into the space around them, as if Cas had just spoken a Godly commandment. More tree branches cracked, and fiercer winds blew around them. But Dean just couldn't stop his hips. He was almost to orgasm already; hammering so hard into Cas, that his knees were digging into the bed. Below him, Cas was arching his back. His glowing wings curved upward with his stretch; every feather seeming to extend toward the sky. The angel moaned again, and the pillow ripped like paper between his hands. The sound of shredding fabric and Cas's throaty cry was all Dean needed to finished.

The man came with shouts of utter euphoria, as his dick started pulsing inside Cas's ass. While waves of pleasure rushed through Dean's body, he saw Cas's head tilt downward. The angel looked at his stomach with shining blue eyes, seeming both aroused and shocked. God, he was doing that thing again; acting like he could feel Dean coming inside him. Was it true? Was Cas _really_ able to feel Dean pulsing inside him? The idea made Dean ache with lust. The man kept thrusting until he was physically unable to keep going. He gently slid out of Cas afterward; flinching with over-sensitivity. 

But Cas didn't like Dean's withdrawal. The shining angel rocked his hips toward Dean's spent cock, wanting more. Hoping to satisfy Cas's needs, Dean reached down and wrapped his fingers around Cas's dick. The thing was throbbing and hot to the touch – but Dean didn't even have to stroke it. Cas came as soon as Dean's hand clutched it. The angel moaned out and thrust a little, as the white fluid suddenly pulsed from his erection. Dean watched with his mouth hanging open, as Cas came all over himself. Damn. That was so hot...

Once Cas was done, his glow slowly began to fade out. The noisy wind around them died down, letting silence return to the orchard. The angel's wings bent toward his back, as they gradually disappeared with his light. Dean watched Cas's eyes dissolve from shining sapphire, to deep ocean blue again. Even after he sank back into his usual self, Cas kept panting; seeming weak. His arms fell limply to his sides, and the stuffing from the pillow floated around his tussled dark hair. Dean grinned, as he eyed the fluffy destruction. God, he loved seeing Cas so spent.

“Are you okay, baby?” he asked.

Cas lazily blinked up at him. The angel's blue eyes were glazed over with bliss in the moonlight.

“The... the best... Dean,” Cas panted in return.

Dean's smirk never left, as he reached down to clear some of the white sticky stuff from Cas's torso. Once the angel was clean, Dean crawled up to gently lay on top of him; resting his head on Cas's heaving chest. Dean could clearly hear and feel the angel's heart pounding against his ear; thumping with overuse. Man, Cas's heartbeat sounded so strong. It made Dean wonder – 

“Is that _your_ heart, Cas?” the man asked, “Or is it just your vessel?”

As he stared of into the swaying branches of the olive trees, Dean felt Cas's hand carefully rest on his back. It was shaky and sweaty, but held on with meaning.

“This is my true vessel, Dean. All things considered, it technically is my real heart,” Cas answered.

Dean raised his head to gently rest his chin on Cas's chest and look up at him. God, just looking at his stupid pretty face made all those emotional thoughts flood back to Dean in a rush. Thoughts of claiming Cas for his own, and doing this every night for the rest of his life. Did Cas ever think about it? Did angels even pay mind to the future? 

“Cas,” Dean breathed, “If you could have one thing in your future... What would you want?” 

Dean was hoping to get an idea of what to finally do with all these damn feelings. The angel looked thoughtfully down at Dean, as he caressed the man's bare back. A small smile came over Cas's pink lips, making him look so damn beautiful.

“I would like to have a place in your life, Dean,” he whispered simply, “That's all.”

Dean gulped with surprise. That was it? That was really it? All Cas wanted, was to be part of this ghost-riddled, demon-infested, rock-salt-stocked, family-barren thing Dean called a life? Dean didn't even want to be part of his own life sometimes, and that was really the only thing Cas wanted in his future? The thought made Dean feel humble with awe. Cas had always seen the good in things through the bad. Maybe it was time for Dean to start seeing it too...

An idea suddenly struck Dean like lightening, as he stared up at Cas's drained face. 

“Hey, baby,” he mumbled, “do you have enough strength to fly us back to the motel? I need to talk to Sam...”

 

Dean pounded anxiously on his brother's motel door, glancing to make sure no one was around. It was really late at night, and Dean was sure that he was bound to wake a few people up. But he didn't care. He just needed to see his little brother. Footsteps eventually came toward him from the other side, and the door opened a little. Sam poked his head out to look around, and when he saw Dean, he sighed and hung his head with exhaustion.

“Look, man,” Sammy grumbled, “before you even ask, I don't have any condoms or lube, okay?”

“What?” Dean replied, caught off guard, “No. I wasn't going to ask for that shit, Sam. What the hell.”

“Then, what do you want?” Sam yawned, “You've deprived me of enough sleep this week.”

Dean smiled at his little brother, feeling proud. 

“You were right, Sammy. I just needed a little more time to figure it out. I know what I wanna do for Cas, now.”

“That's great, Dean,” Sam nodded, seeming uninterested, “Can I go back to sleep, now?”

“Not yet,” Dean denied, grinning, “I need you to make something for me first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to an olive tree orchard in Greece... But I'll bet it's beautiful. :) Yep. Dean finally knows what he wants to do for Cas! And you get to find out in the next chapter! :) Thank you guys so much for reading this fic! The next chapter will be out very soon! :)


	6. Chapter 6

There was a soft knock on Dean and Castiel's motel door.

The man and the angel were bundled up in a naked heap on the bed together. Dean, who had been sleeping peacefully under Castiel's arm, awoke with a start at the sudden noise. He sat up instantly and blinked toward the other side of the room, seeming excited.

“Yeah?” he called, suddenly alert.

“Dean,” Sam's muffled voice replied, “I've got your, uh... thing.”

Castiel blinked strangely toward the door. Thing? What thing was Sam talking about? Castiel was shocked to see Dean jump out of bed and scramble to his feet. It left the angel to fall flat against the mattress and stare at him in wonder. Whatever Sam had in his possession must have been very important. Dean was on his way toward the motel door, when he stopped abruptly in the middle of the room. He flashed a glance down at his own naked body, before turning back to the angel on the bed.

“Clothes, Cas?” he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

As soon as Dean requested clothing, Castiel raised his hand to cover Dean instantly; using his grace to return the man's clothes. Dean shifted a little in his newly restored jeans and t-shirt, getting more comfortable in them. 

“Wait here,” Dean said, as he dashed over to rip the door open, “I'll be right back.”

A little panic came over Castiel, as he watched Dean step out and close the door. Cas didn't like for Dean to be apart from him. What was Dean doing? Was he planning to go somewhere? How long would he be gone? Feeling anxious, Castiel climbed off the mattress to stand and clothe his vessel, before flying over to the window to peer outside.

Beyond the glass, Castiel could see both Winchesters standing by the motel door. They were facing each other, but Dean's back was to the room, making it impossible to see his face. But, luckily, Castiel could still see Sam, and infer what was taking place based on his actions. Sam was smiling, as he handed something small to Dean. Dean shoved the object into his coat pocket, too fast for Castiel to make out what it was. Afterward, Dean patted Sam's shoulder and said something that sounded like a _'thank you.'_ Sam nodded and rolled his eyes, making a quip about the way Dean was acting, before starting to walk away. 

Not wanting Dean to think that he was spying, Castiel backed away from the window and loitered in the middle of the room. Dean came back inside and quickly searched the room, and when his green eyes finally fell upon Castiel, the angel could see a nervousness come over the man's expression. Dean gulped shakily, as he stepped toward Cas. That look was back on his face, again; the same one that Castiel had struggled with for the past few days. It was the look he wore when he was thinking about something – but it seemed that Dean was finally going to let it out.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, placing both hands on Dean's shoulders.

Dean gulped again, letting his eyes flicker around the room for a moment. He was obviously preparing his words; wanting to get them right the first time.

“Cas, I want you to take us some place. N – not just any place,” the man instructed, reaching up to place his hands over Castiel's, “Fly us to your favorite place.”

Cas's eyebrows curved together. His favorite place? But, he was already there...

“My favorite place is with you, Dean,” the angel replied, unsure of what exactly Dean was asking for.

Dean rolled his eyes, even though a faint blush tinted his cheeks.

“Er, that's great and all, but I'm talking about a real place, you know? S – somewhere that has a view, or whatever. Somewhere we can be alone, 'cause...” he paused briefly to let his eyes search over Castiel's face, “'cause I gotta tell you something.” 

Relief flooded Castiel at once. There would be no more wonder or worry or stress, because Dean was finally going to tell him! The angel thought for a moment; trying to decipher his favorite place from the whole of the universe. There were many places on earth he was fond of... but one place in particular stood out from the rest. Castiel smiled up at Dean's nervous face, feeling excited to take him there.

Castiel held tight to Dean and flew; instantly transporting them to the place he had in mind. They landed on a high catwalk of a broken lighthouse; one Castiel visited quite often. The ocean that lay before it stretched all the way to the morning horizon; touching the bright, golden sun and letting the waves ripple and glisten. The sea breeze blew around them, filling the air with a salty aroma. The harsh water crashed against the rocks far below, creating beautiful sounds of water against earth. If Castiel had to choose one place to serve as his favorite, this was definitely it.

The angel observed the man next to him, watching him take in the astounding view. Castiel expected surprise or awe to be written on Dean's face, but instead he wore a look of worry. Dean's right hand was clutching his pocket tightly, as his green eyes glanced toward the morning sun.

“It's pretty nice,” Dean agreed, bracing his free hand against the rail to look down at the rocks far below, “Where are we?”

“Maine,” Castiel answered, placing a hand on the man's back, “Dean... It's time.”

With Castiel's encouragement, Dean took a deep breath and stood up straight, before slowly turning to face him. The man appeared to be readying his words; taking the time to think on them, just like before. After a moment of the ocean breeze tossing his jacket and hair around, Dean finally began to speak.

“You've done a lot for me, Cas,” he began, their eyes meeting, “You dragged my ass out of hell. You turned your back on your own kind for me. Whenever I call, you come running... So, when you say you love me, I believe you. 'Cause you've proved it a thousand times over.”

Castiel remained silent as Dean continued on. 

“I'm not ashamed to say I've fallen in love with you over the course of a week. I love you, dammit,” Dean admitted, “And it's not just because of the mind-blowing sex, either. That's just the cherry on top... I love you, Cas, because you see something in me that I don't see...”

Dean swallowed harshly, his eyes flickering away briefly. The emerald orbs were glistening with moisture, and his pouted lips began to quiver. After a moment, Dean finally met Castiel's eyes again.

“I don't see how I _can_ be loved, Cas. After all the terrible shit that I've done, I don't deserve an ounce of happiness. Hell, I'd already set myself up to live without it... But _you,_ ” Castiel watched a single tear roll down the man's face, “You make me feel like I don't have to live that way anymore. You make me feel like what I do matters. You make me feel like I'm _worth_ something, Cas. When I'm with you, I feel _so damn loved._ ”

Castiel gulped, seeing the overwhelming emotion in Dean's emerald stare. Dean's self-hatred made the angel ache inside. Wanting to give him some comfort, Castiel gently reached up to wipe Dean's tear away with the edge of his thumb. Once Castiel's hand was close to his face, Dean reached up to hold it against his cheek; cupping the angel's palm against him. 

“So,” Dean went on, sniffing a bit, “I've been trying to find a way to show you how much _you_ mean to _me._ That's what's been wrong with me, baby. I – I was just trying to figure out what to do, to show you how important you are to me.”

Castiel noticed that Dean's free hand was going back into his pocket; the same pocket he had been clutching earlier.

“Last night, when I asked you about the future, you said that all you wanted was a place in my life,” Dean recalled, his stare never wavering, “Well, If that's really all you want, then you've got it.”

From the depths of his pocket, Dean pulled out a small wallet-like object and held it out. Castiel slowly released Dean's face to take it; turning the object around to open it in his hands. A small, plastic card was on the inside, with words printed on it. Two words, however, seemed to catch the angel's attention. They were printed in gold, shimmering ink near the bottom... _Cas Winchester._

Castiel gulped, realizing that this was an identification card; similar to the ones that Dean and Sam carried around during cases. But, this particular card was more than just that. It was the two words put together, that truly meant the most. Dean was making a place for Castiel in his life... by giving him his last name...

“Dean,” Castiel croaked out, his voice cracking, “I... I'm...”

Dean simply smiled in return, before gently reaching up to take the angel's face in both of his hands. Castiel looked back up into Dean's beautiful eyes, seeing nothing but pure happiness in them. Their mouths slowly came together, while the salty air of the sea blew around the atmosphere. Castiel kissed Dean with as much feeling as he could muster; wrapping both arms tightly around him and caressing him with affection. Castiel wanted Dean to feel like this always; to be happy, and know that he was worth loving. Because he was. 

After a few moments, Dean pulled back enough to look into Castiel's eyes. 

“I _love_ you, Cas,” he said sincerely, “I mean it.”

“I know, Dean,” Castiel smiled, “I love you, too.”

Dean seemed relieved at Castiel's words, as if Cas's knowledge of his affection was all that he wanted. The angel found his own eyes traveling down to stare at Dean's moist lips with yearning. All of these emotions were making him want to express his love. Not just verbally, but physically, too...

“Can we have sex now, Dean?” the angel asked.

Dean gave a few hardy chuckles, before resting his head against Cas's. The joy in Dean's green eyes was unlike anything Castiel had ever seen. The man seemed to be glowing with happiness. Dean nodded to answer Castiel's question, as he tightened his arms to pull Cas close.

“You're damn right we can,” Dean replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have read this series in order: you guys remember Castiel's lighthouse from the first part, right? :) Fun fact: when this story was first written, an anonymous source requested the ID card idea. (Cool, huh?) :) I hope this fluff brightened your day! Thank you guys sooo much for reading! The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Dean tugged at Cas's coat and swiveled their tongues together, as the ocean breeze blew against them. He was still full of raw emotion that was quickly melting into heated lust. It made so much sense, now; why people sometimes referred to sex as 'making-love.' Dean's whole body was overflowing with adoration for his angel; so much, that he felt like he could have sex with Cas for days without stopping.

On the high catwalk, Dean and Cas bumped against the glass that contained the lighthouse beacon while they made out; hands grasping and hips meeting. Although the morning sunrise on the ocean was a beautiful sight, Dean knew there just wasn't enough space up here to do anything. At least, not all the things Dean wanted to do...

“Cas,” he pulled back a little to say, “more space.”

The angel instantly understood what Dean was trying to say. A sudden whoosh came over him, and before he knew it, they were both somewhere else. Dean blinked and looked around, realizing that they were suddenly inside the lighthouse; on the ground floor, where the spiral staircase began. The tight stone walls made the sound of their breath echo up the tall structure. 

As Dean's eyes looked back to Cas, he noticed that the angel's eyes were beginning to shine. The man gulped and took a cautious step back, seeing the light from Cas's grace. Oh, shit. Was Cas getting ready to turn all angel-power-house again?

Cas's eyes gradually turned electrically sapphire, as his skin began to glow. Dean watched in amazement, taking another step back, as the clothes on Cas's body began to burn off. Literally. They were burning off! His coat sizzled; breaking apart at the shoulder seams. His tie broke loose from his neck and his pants dropped. All of his clothes fell apart and tumbled to the floor, leaving him naked and illuminated in the middle of the small room. Dean swallowed again, watching the dark shadows of Cas's wings flash against the stone wall behind him. Son of a bitch. Dean thought he knew what it felt like to be turned on, but apparently he'd been wrong. Because _that_ was the sexiest damn thing he'd ever seen...

The shining angel stepped toward the man with his hands outstretched. Dean's back had found its way up against the wall, and he stood motionless there; unable to even speak. While Dean stood there like a dumbstruck jackass, Cas gripped the front of Dean's shirt and tore it open with ease. The angel ripped all the clothes from Dean's body; shredding the fabric like paper. Dean gasped a little as he felt himself being exposed. Shit, this was so hot. He actually kind of liked it when Cas took over. Dean's dick seemed to agree, because it was already jutting out with stiffness.

Even though Dean was fully naked, now, he still couldn't move. The sight of Cas glowing with his wings braced behind him and his bright eyes shining with intensity was almost too much for Dean to get a grip on. The man felt paralyzed with arousal. But, luckily, his angel knew what to do. Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and gently shoved him down; forcing Dean to slide against the wall and sit on the floor. Dean plopped down onto his ass and looked up at the angel standing over him.

Cas smiled a little, as he carefully knelt down to straddle Dean's legs. The wings behind Cas moved to help the angel steady himself; tilting a certain way until he was into position. Cas's glowing eyes were almost hypnotizing, as they bore down into Dean's. The angel held his hand open in front of Dean's face, close to his lips.

“Spit,” Cas demanded, his angelic voice echoing against the stone.

Spit? What was spit? Dean struggled to remember what the word meant for a moment, before gathering the saliva in his mouth. He spit it into Cas's open palm, and the smile remained on the angel's face as he brought his wet hand down to grab Dean's dick. Dean sighed erotically, realizing that Cas was lubing him up. He was so proud of Cas, for remembering that they could use spit... 

Cas held onto Dean's shoulders, as he slid himself down onto Dean's cock. Dean groaned out loud, as he felt himself entering the angel's heated body. In the midst of their collision, Dean thrust a little; unable to stop himself. Cas seemed to feel it, because his mouth fell open to gasp. They were suddenly panting into each others faces as Dean rocked into him; filling the room with the sound of their echoing breath. Cas whimpered as he bounced in Dean's lap, and his own glowing dick bounced around between them. Dean reached down and grabbed the angel's cock, feeling that it was rock hard and nearly as hot as fire. Cas gasped out loud and looked down at it in shock, as if feeling Dean's hand was the best thing in the world. From what Dean could gather, it seemed like Cas was bound to be more sensitive to touch when he was celestial. Dean gently tugged on Cas's dick as he thrust into him, wanting him to feel as much pleasure as possible.

“ _Dean,_ ” the angel moaned.

The sound of Cas's voice bounced violently off the walls; making Dean cover his ear with his free hand. Shit, that was loud! Dean briefly heard the sound of glass shattering high above them; probably from the beacon at the top. And, although it was disturbingly loud, the sound of Cas crying his name gave Dean chills. There was ringing in Dean's ears, as he kept pounding into Cas. They were both quickly striding toward the finish, and Dean was determined to get there with Cas. 

The angel let his head fall back as he bounced, exposing his lengthy throat. The shadowed wings behind him curved inward with his movements, and Dean savored the sight of all those feathers moving. God, Dean wanted to let Cas come so badly. Cas's glowing chest heaved in front of Dean's face, and the man could feel the heat radiating from it. Dean rocked his hips harder and faster, feeling Cas's muscles tighten around his dick. Shit, he was so close! Just a little more, and...

“Cas,” Dean sighed, “Ahhh... Baby... Yes!”

Dean groaned out loud as he finally reached orgasm; feeling his dick pulsing with pleasure. Cas cried out almost immediately after him, and one of his glowing hands fell down to clutch his lower stomach. In the midst of Dean's orgasm, he felt Cas's dick begin to pulse in his hand. Hot white fluid shot from the throbbing cock, landing everywhere between them. Dean used the sight of Cas's pleasure to linger in his own for as long as possible. Damn, he loved being able to make Cas lose it like that. Dean's thrusting eventually slowed to a stop, as he stared at the angel holding his stomach. There was just no way that Cas could actually feel that... Right?

“Baby,” Dean said, trying to catch his breath, “Can you really feel me come?”

“I... feel... _everything_... Dean,” Cas panted in response, his wings seeming to move with his every breath.

From what he had just witness, Dean believed it. Cas really _could_ feel everything, couldn't he? Dean reached up to carefully touch the angel's illuminated face. Cas's cheek felt hot and sleek; kind of like the hood of the Impala, after it had been sitting in the sun all day. And Cas gasped and pressed his cheek a little harder against Dean's palm, as if he really liked it. The angel was acting like it was the first time his face had ever been touched... And, maybe it was true. Maybe Cas's angelic form had never really been physically touched. Dean leaned up to gently press his lips to Cas's shining mouth. Cas flinched a little at the sudden contact, before kissing back with caution. Wow, maybe this was the first kiss Cas had ever felt as an angel. Even though they'd kissed countless times, Dean still felt oddly smug to be Cas's first angelic kiss.

Cas pulled back afterward, letting his glow slowly fade out. Dean watched the dark wings on the wall fold back and disappear, as the angel's light fizzled away. Cas's eyes sank into their deep ocean blue and closed, as he fell weakly against Dean; panting and trembling. Dean wrapped his arms around his angel, knowing it was hard for him to come back down from being so high. He pressed a kiss to Cas's damp forehead while they sat on the stone floor in momentary silence. Dean liked this almost as much as the sex. Just sitting in a tangled mess together was so damn nice.

After a moment or two of calming down, Cas reached out a shaky hand. His burnt coat flew from the torn pile on the floor to his open palm in an instant. Cas laid the fabric in the floor beside them, and dug around in the pockets. Dean watched Cas take out the wallet again, and a smile came over his face. Cas flipped it open and looked at the card, his deep blue eyes tracing every inch of the small piece of plastic. Dean rested his head against Cas's, softly stroking his bare back as they both stared down at the ID card.

“You like it?” Dean asked quietly.

“Yes,” Cas answered, rubbing his thumb across the letters, “It states that I'm a Winchester, right?”

Dean's smile widened. He never got tired of hearing that tiny hint of innocence in Cas's voice. 

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, “It sure does.”

“Do... Do you think Sam will approve?” Cas asked, sounding curious.

“Sam's the one who made it,” Dean informed, “I'm pretty sure that means he already does.”

Cas slowly sat up in Dean's lap as he ran his fingertips over the gold print on the card. Dean was so glad that he was finally able to give Cas something that showed his affection. It may have been a small gesture to anyone else, but Dean knew it would mean a lot more to Cas.

“I promise to use it always,” Cas said suddenly, looking up at Dean, “and treat it with the respect that it deserves. I won't let it get tarnished or mistreated. I'll keep it the way it has always been, to the best of my ability.”

“It's just a card, Cas,” Dean scoffed at Cas's dramatics, “I can get you a new one if -”

“I don't mean the card, Dean,” Cas interrupted, looking him in the eye, “I'm talking about your name.” 

Dean gulped, feeling another wave of emotion wash over him. Ah, dammit. Cas always knew just what to say, to make Dean's heart flutter. The man tightened his arms around the angel's back, making him lean closer. Dean stared into the blue pools of Cas's eyes for a second, and could almost see a happy future staring back at him. The man took a small breath to speak, as he smiled up at his angel.

“It's _our_ name, now,” he corrected softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww. Such a sappy ending, don't you think? :) I hope you all liked the ending of this part, too. It's one of my favorites. :) I just love the idea of Cas adoring an ID card because it has his "full" name on it. :)
> 
> Part six is called "Strong Words," and is up and running. I hope you enjoy it just as much as this one! Thanks so much for reading and commenting, everyone! :)


End file.
